


A Glimpse at Daily Life - Oneshot Collection

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Budding Love, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Marriage, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Here is a collection oneshots and drabbles full of humor, love, laughter, comfort, tears, and more! Some based off of prompts or requests, or just whatever I think up! If you are looking for smut, check out my NSFW prompts "Let's Get Dirty"!I will be taking request for MAIN ROSTER ONLY PLEASE! But updates might be slow. If you would like a request leave a message with:Superstar: Male or Female (I can only write female reader though, sorry) and NO PAIRINGS (I DON'T WRITE SHIPS!)Genre: Fluff, angst, romance, whatever you wish JUST NO SMUTSummary: Short prompt, plot, or song inspiration that you would like!





	1. Connect The Dots - Finn Balor

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Finn returns home for a few days from tour and his wife, Morgan, is trying to give him a surprise. Finn's just not catching on that quick.
> 
> This is a favorite of mine! I really hope you enjoy! Happy Readings!

I anxiously glance up at the clock hanging on the wall, checking for what feels like the millionth time. Groaning, I flop back on the sofa seeing that I still have another hour before Finn will be home. After a few weeks of not seeing each other, I am thrilled to have my husband home for a full week with no interruptions before he has to go back on the road. I plan on taking full advantage of having him all to myself for the time being. And to start off our week together uninterrupted, I have a little surprise for my husband of two years.

I smile, glancing over at the special something I have baking away in the oven. I just know that Finn is going to love it! If he would just hurry up and get here! 

I take a deep breath to calm myself down. We have a whole week together. I am just so excited; it feels like a life time since I last saw that adorable, devilishly handsome face of his. Face timing one another just isn’t the same. I need to be able to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him. The closer it gets to Finn being home, the more excited I become to do just that. 

I stand from the couch and head to the kitchen to check on dinner and to also just give me something to do to keep my mind busy. My eyes keep roaming over to the oven, hoping that the surprise I have for Finn is something he will enjoy and be happy with. It is something that I am particularly proud of and happy with! I can’t wait to see Finn’s face with the outcome. 

The jingling of keys and the front door opening catches my attention and a wide smile breaks out over my face. He’s home!

I take off out of the kitchen and to the entryway,

“Finn! You’re home!” I squeal.

Finn barely has time drop his bags before I am launching myself into his arms and knocking him backwards. Thankfully Finn has amazing balance and keeps us from hitting the floor. 

“Well, ello to you too love! I take it you missed me?” Finn laughs, holding me close.

I grab his face, peppering kisses all over making his let out that wonderful giggle of his that I love so much. 

“Of course I missed you husband of mine! I am going full koala on you for the next week and I’m going to be latched onto you where ever you go in the house… Except the bathroom, you can go there by yourself.”

“Hahaha, okay I am completely fine with dat.” he wraps his arms tighter around me, kissing my sweetly on the lips, “So, where to love?”

“Kitchen, dinner is ready.” I reply, kissing him once more. 

Finn gets distracted from my kiss and ends up pushing me up against the wall, cupping my bottom in his hands as he eagerly returns my kiss. I lightly scrap my nails through his beard, which seems to have gotten longer again. I give a small moan into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck trying to pull him closer to me. Oh how I’ve missed his touch, missed his kiss. 

Finn breaks from my lips making me poke out my bottom lip in a pout at the loss of his soft lips against mine. He nuzzles his nose over mine while grinning,

“There will be plenty of time for that later. Now come on, let’s go eat. I’ve missed your cooking.”

I let out a whine, still pouting, but do not fight him. Because now this means I’m even closer to giving him his surprise. 

Finn let’s me down and helps me get the food set on the table before we sit down to eat.

“Oh! Finn, I have some buns baking in the oven, will you get them for me please?” I ask sweetly with a small smile.

Finn gives me a wink and stands up, placing a kiss on the top of my head, “Of course Love.”

He goes to open the oven and stalls, 

“Uh, Love? These aren’t done yet. They still look like dough.”

“Huh, I guess they’ll take about another eight months before they are ready to be here.” I reply, grinning wide.

He looks at me, “I don’t think it takes that long for buns to bake Morgan… And it might help if you actually turn the oven on. I thought you knew how to cook Morgan?”

I smack my hand on my forehead and look back up at Finn with a blank look, “That just went completely over your head didn’t it?”

“What? I know I don’t bake as much as you, but I do know you have to actually have the oven on for anything thing to bake.” 

I sigh, rolling my eyes. 

“Okay, let’s try this again, keep up. I have a bun in the oven, and it’s going to take about eight months before they get here. Try and connect the dots Honey.” I say slowly, hoping Finn will catch on.

Obviously not as he only just looks at me confused, darting his eyes between me and the oven. “I, I don’t get what your tryin to get at ere love. I hold the buns right here, they are doughy, and you don’t even have the oven on. Just turn it on and they will be ready in a little while. It’s no problem to wait until they’re done.” 

I huff, “Okay, this isn’t going like I thought it would. This whole thing just flew over your head so fast I’m surprised you didn’t get whiplash.”

I stand and walk to the bedroom.

“What?! Morgan!” Finn shouts at me confused. 

I feel a little bad for confusing him so bad, but I thought this would be cute and he would catch on quicker. 

I return to the kitchen holding something behind my back and smiling. 

“Alright, I’m going to give you one more chance Finn. I have a bun in the oven that’s going to take eight months to arrive.” 

As I speak I place once hand over the lower part of my abdomen. I see his eyes dart down to my stomach and back up to my face. The gears are grinding, but a connection doesn’t seem to be made just yet.

I step up closer to him, taking the pan from his hand and placing it on the counter. Taking a hold of his hand, I have his palm facing up and place what I was hiding behind my back in his hand,

“Happy Father’s Day Honey.”

“What? Wait…”

He looks down at his hand to see a positive pregnancy test and a sonogram pointing out pea size baby.

His eyes fill with tears, “Morgan, is this… are you really… a baby?” his voice cracks with emotion. 

I nod my head and in the blink of an eye, Finn grabs my in a tight embrace and spinning me around, hooting and hollering with excitement.

“I’m gonna be a Daddy! We’re gonna be parents! Dis is so amazin’ Love! Thank you! Thank you so much! You’re so incredible!”

I giggle, hugging him back just as tight, my emotions starting to get to me, feeding off his emotions. “You did have a part of this too Finn. Joint effort.” 

He just laughs, putting me down, cupping my face and gently wipes away my tears. “I love you Mrs. Balor and this is the best news you could ever give me. You have made me so incredibly happy! I’m gonna be a daddy!”

“You are going to be an amazing Daddy. I love you so much Mr. Balor. You have made so happy too. And we get to have the whole week to celebrate!”

“Well then, let’s go start out celebration my Love!” he exclaims.

Finn gets a special gleam in his eyes and I know exactly what he is thinking. Easily lifting me so I wrap my legs around his waist, he carries me off to the bedroom. Dinner is completely forgotten as Finn runs his hands under my shirt and his lips find the skin of my neck. I have a feeling that we will not be leaving the bed or the house at all this next week and I have absolutely no complaints about that. And if I wasn’t already pregnant, there is not a doubt in my mind that I would be by the end of this week. And again, not a single complaint to be had.


	2. Stupid Halloween - Roman Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Have I mentioned I fucking HATE Halloween?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe, some childish Roman being cute and funny!

“Where is that man? How long does it really take to go to the store for five things?” you grumble to yourself as you putter around the kitchen. 

You’re waiting for your boyfriend, Roman Reigns to get back home after sending him out to the store some last minute things you needed for supper. 

The store is only 15 minutes away, and it shouldn’t take THAT long to pick up and buy five small items. And yet here you are, almost an hour later still waiting for him. At this point, you would have better luck going to the store yourself to get what you need and probably still be home before Roman. 

You move to the dining room where you have your laptop and decide to browse around, maybe get a BIG head start on Christmas shopping or whatever. 

After awhile, you finally here Roman’s car pull in the drive way and roll your eyes, 

“Bout damn time!” you huff, not even bothering to get up.

When he sits out in the car for another ten minutes, you finally have enough. Pushing back the chair, you storm outside to give Mr. Roman Reigns a piece of your mind!

You barely make it out onto the porch before something is jumping out in front of you, growling!

“AHHH!!!” you give a loud pitch scream, falling backwards onto your ass.

You scramble back, trying to grab something to defend yourself with it. 

Suddenly the thing that was growling is now laughing uncontrollably, “Oh my God! Babe! That was amazing! You should have seen your face!”

Roman says while still laughing and reaching up to pull the stupid Halloween mask off that he was wearing.

Heart pounding, body shaking, you muster up what little strength you have and take a dive at him.

“Roman Reigns! You fucking asshole! That was not funny! You fucking terrified me!” you scream at him, hitting him as hard as you can.

Roman tries to get away from your attack, not that you actually hurt him, while still laughing. 

“Aw come on. That was hilarious!” is his piss poor argument.

“Have I mentioned I fucking HATE Halloween?! And you do something like that to me? Asshole! You’re sleep outside tonight in your damn car! You can order fucking takeout for all I care because I am NOT fucking cooking for you! Asshat!” 

You spin on your heel, storming back into the house and shutting and locking the door behind you. Even putting the latch on to make sure Roman can’t get back in the house.

“Babe? Babe! Come on, let me in! I’m sorry!” Roman shouts from the porch, banging on the door. “This isn’t funny now! Open up! Babe!”


	3. You Man-Child! - Roman Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "You're seriously a man child!" "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two for "Stupid Halloween! I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Happy Readings!

Roman sneaks his way into the house after you had stolen his keys and kicked him out. You’re still pissed at him for that shit he pulled earlier in the day and there is no way you are going to give into him so easily. 

He finds you sitting in the living room, arms crossed over your chest, glaring at the television as one of your favorite shows plays.

“Babe, I’m sorry okay? It was supposed to be a joke, I didn’t think you would react that way.” Roman pleads, sitting next to you on the sofa.

You let out a huff and move away from him, not bothering to even glance at the man. 

“Babe!” Roman whines, moving closer and nudging you, “Look at me! Tell me you forgive me! Pleeeassee!”

Roman nuzzles up to you, his beard tickling your skin, as he makes little pitiful noises. Small little whimper and fakes cries for your attention, his arms wind around your waist trying to get you closer to him.

You let out a long sigh, arms falling to the side, and you let him pull you onto his lap. 

“I’m not letting you go until you tell me you forgive me! You gotta break at some point and talk to me! Come on! Babe, babe, babe, babe, come on, talk to me. Talk to me! I said I’m sorry! Talk to me!” Roman bugs, poking at your sides, determined to get you to break.

“You are seriously like a man-child!” you comment, trying to keep a straight face, but feeling the edges of your lips twitch in a smile.

He flashes you a big smile, “Ha! I got you to talk to me! So does that mean I’m forgiven?”

You stare into his deep, dark eyes and shake your head. You give a half scoff, half laugh, finally getting out of his now relaxes hold, 

“Yeah right! You’re not getting off the hook that easily Mister!”

“Babe!” he calls after you, standing up ready to follow you where ever you end up going.

“Nope! It’s not going to be that easy. You are banished to the sofa for tonight.”

He gasps at you, “You can’t be serious!”

“As a heart attack, Roman. You’re on the sofa.”

Roman pauses for a moment before taking off running towards the bedroom. You run after him, “Roman! NO!”

You get to the bedroom just as Roman takes a flying leap face first onto the center of the bed. He spreads out so that his body is taking up the whole bed.   
“Roman Reigns! What are you doing?!” 

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” he shouts, gripping the edges of the bed.

You shake your head, “Fine!” you exclaim, throwing your hand up, “Sleep in the bed, see if I care. But I won’t be sleeping with you.”

His head pops up, staring at you wide eyes, “What’d you mean?”

“I mean, I’m going to go find somewhere else to sleep,” you say in a calm voice, “I bet Finn would let me stay with him.”

You grab a bag you keep packed just in case and head for the door, 

“Bye Roman. I’ll see you when I’m not pissed at you anymore.”

“Babe! You’re kidding right?! Baby, come on now! This isn’t funny! I’m sorry! Please come back! Baby!”

You laugh to yourself, walking out the door. Of course you’re not going to leave. You just want to mess with Roman a little. Your real revenge for that horrible joke earlier.


	4. We Try! - Sami Sayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tell me you need me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not really) but I'm hitting you with some angst first thing in the morning! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

You let out a sigh, making your way into the small restaurant you are supposed to be meeting your boyfriend, Sami Zayn, in just a few minutes. You know you are going to be waiting a while after your planned meeting time, but it doesn’t really bother you. Not like it used to. You’ve grown used to him being late, forgetting dates, and just not showing up altogether. It comes with the territory of dating a wrestler, at least for your life it is.  
You order something to drink and eat, you are not going to look pathetic is Sami doesn’t show up. Been there, done that. Better to just look like someone enjoying a night out alone, than a woman who has just been stood up.   
You’re not really sure how much time as elapsed since you arrived. But apparently it was enough for you to order and get you food before Sami is even giving you a call,   
“Hey, I’m sorry. I got caught up at a media thing and…”  
“Don’t worry about it Sami.” you interrupt him; “I’ll just order something for you and meet you at your place.”  
“Babe…” he tries to speak, but you don’t give him a chance.  
“Bye Sami, I’ll see you in a while.”  
You hang up before Sami could say anything more. Waving the waiter over, you put in an order for Sami and ask for a to go box for your untouched food. Thankfully it is something that doesn’t have to be hot to enjoy.   
All too soon for you, you are making your way into Sami’s place and getting the table set up to eat when he comes in.  
“He babe. Sorry about…”  
“It’s okay. I told you. I get it. Just eat before your food gets cold. I ordered your favorite. I think we should break up.”  
You both freeze at your statement. You said it so calmly, so naturally, like it’s just a normal thing to say to someone you’re supposed to love.  
“Wh-what? Come again?” Sami stutters, finally speaking.  
You blink at him, with a blank expression on your face. You couldn’t even believe the words that just came out of your mouth. Sure you had been having doubts about your relationship recently. But you never thought you’d just spout those words out without a second thought.  
“Did you just say you want to break up? After everything we have been through, you just want to give it up and put us to an end? Like it meant nothing. Like I mean nothing?” he asks, hesitantly stepping closer to you.  
You bite your lower lip, thinking hard about your answer, “I- I don’t know what you want me to say Sami. I’ve felt this for a while now.”  
“Then talk to me! Tell me what is wrong and we will fix it. Tell me you still want me. Tell me you need me! Don’t tell me you want to break up unless you truly mean it.”  
You go silent once more as his words echo through your head. This might not have been how you planned to have this conversation, but it is out there now, and nothing can change the fact that you just told him you want to break up. There is no repairing the effects that statement has.   
“Yes Sami. I- I want to break up. Things between us just haven’t been the same. I feel the distance with you and… I’m not sure I want to do this anymore.”  
“Babe, don’t say that!” he practically begs you, taking your hands in his and holds them to his chest. “Where ever we went wrong, we can fix it. We can talk, maybe go see someone if we have to. We haven’t tried to work on anything. Don’t give up on us before we have even tried.”  
You gently shake your head, pulling your hands out of his grip. You feel like you should be more upset right now, but all you feel is guilt. Guilty that you’re not as upset as Sami; guilty that in some ways you feel relief for having this out in the open now.  
“I don’t know Sami. Maybe I just need a few days to think, and so do you… I’m sorry.”  
You grab your purse and out the door you go without giving Sami a chance to fight for your relationship anymore.


	5. Are You Drunk? - Baron Corbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron comes home drunk... at least, he thinks its his home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Happy Reading!

I let out a yawn, turning off the television as the last episode of Ghost Adventures goes off. Standing from the sofa, I stretching getting my back and shoulder to pop from being in the same position for too long. My eyes move over to the clock hanging on the wall,

‘Huh, its one in the morning… later than I thought.’ I think to myself.

I move though the house, going through my nightly routine to make sure all doors and windows are locked, security system is on, and lights are off. I head to my room, and strip down to just my tank top and panties. Crawling into bed, the moment my head touches the pillow I am out like a light. 

It doesn’t feel like I am asleep for long before I am being woken up by something banging around outside. I jerk away, sitting up quick and I can feel my heart racing. The alarm starts to go off, letting me know someone has broken in. Now I am terrified. Shaking, I get out of bed and grab the bat that is by my bed… I don’t even know why I have a bat in my room, I think Baron left it one day and never got it back. 

I tip toe down to hall to the front room, and I’m able to hear someone mumbling.

“Shhh… shit… why gotta so loud… ‘amn but’ons… fin’er too big…”

Wait, I know that voice.

“Baron?”

I flick the lights on to see Baron leaning against the wall, struggling to put in the security code. The phone picks that moment to ring and I know it is the security company calling to see if I need the police.

“Everything is fine. Just didn’t get the alarm put in quick enough.”

“Are you sure ma'am? Seems the code was put in wrong three times.”

I roll my eyes, pushing Baron to the side, and enter the code. “Yes, it is fine, just dark and tired is not a good combination to try and enter a security code.”

I try and sound as nice as possible to the lady on the phone. But right now I am beyond tired and grumpy and a little ticked off right now. I quickly hang up and turn to face Baron who is struggling to take his pants off, with his shoes still on. He looks so pitiful right now, arguing with his jeans for not coming off. Grumpy and ticked off ease off to be replaced by pure amusement and enjoyment at his struggle, 

“Are you drunk?”

He looks up, and I can clearly tell by his eyes that he is, in fact, very drunk. Tomorrow is going to be fun for him. Never in the time that I have known Baron have I ever seen him this drunk. Buzzed maybe, but this, this is adorable. 

“M’not drunk.” He says trying to stand straight but stumbling from his pants being around his ankles.

“Really? You’re not drunk?” I say, chuckling. “Okay then, where are you?”

Brows furrow and a frown on his lips, 

“M’home...Why you’n m’house?” he gives a big gasp, “Yousss my girldfriend now!”

Baron somehow manages to stumble over to me, wraping his arms around me. I am so happy I am near a wall or else I would have collapsed to the floor under his weight.   
“I wuv you girldfriend! M’so happy I finnnally askeded you out! Wanted to sooo long…”

Okay, this is just too funny, and he is so cute. I don’t have the heart to tell him he’s in the wrong house. Kind of happy he managed to get to my house instead of his next door. With how drunk he is right now, I don’t think he would be alright on his own.

“I love you too big guy. Come on, let’s get you to bed, okay?” I say gently with a smile.

“‘Kay.”

I start helping him to my room, happy it is not that far of a walk.

“Hey Love bug?”

I grin at the nickname he has for me, so at least he knows who I am. 

“Yes big guy?” 

He flops back on my bed and I get to work on taking off his shoes and pants. Clumsily, Baron pulls his shirt over his head, nearly falling over, already half asleep. He grabs my hand and drags me down onto the bed with him, cuddling up behind me.

“I ‘eally do luv you... perfect fit… warm… boobs soft…”

He voice trails off and is followed by the sound of him softly snoring. I roll my eyes, still smiling. He is not going to remember any of this in the morning. But at least I have some insight into his feeling for me. Because a drunk tongue speaks a sober heart. 

I turn over in his arms, leaning my head up to press my lips to his cheek,

“I love you too Baron. And we are going to be having a long talk in tomorrow when you can actually think straight. Night Big Guy.”

I snuggle closer into his chest, feeling his arms tighten around me, and it takes no time for sleep to take me once more.


	6. It's Just Furniture! - Finn Balor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and his wife disagree on how to put together the furniture for the baby's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I love me some fluffy Finn!
> 
> Happy Reading

“Finn, I’m telling you, the instructions say those two pieces do not go together. Just look at the manual and you’d see.” I stress, trying to show my husband the instruction manual.

Finn rolls his eyes at me with a scoff, “Please Love, I know what I’m doin’. I don’t need the instructions.” he counters, forcing two pieces of the bed together, “HA! See, fits perfectly.”

He holds up what is supposed to be a drawer for a changing table, but it is clearly uneven and crooked. 

“You can’t be serious?” I sigh, “Finn, they are clearly two different pieces! Why are you being so stubborn about this?”

“No. I can do this without the instructions! It’s a fucking changing table! How hard can it be to put together?!” Finn grumbles tossing the “drawer” down in a huff.

I roll my eyes at him “Well, if you would just listen to me and follow the instructions then it would be so hard.” I argue. 

He just shakes his head and goes back to trying it is way. 

I let out a sigh and drop the book to the floor, I struggle to stand from the rocking chair, holding on to my stomach. 

“Whatever, do it your way, let me know when your going to stop being so damn stubborn.”

Finn looks up at me, “Where are you going? Are you okay? Something wrong?”

I smile at his concern, “Baby’s hungary, I’m going to feed them. Though I’m thinking Baby wants Daddy to go get Taco Bell.”

Finn narrows his eyes, playfully glaring at me, “Baby or Mommy wants Taco Bell?”

I shrug. “Both.”

He laughs, “Alright, I’ll go here in a little bit a get you some Taco Bell. Let me clean, I’ll try again later.”

I blow him a kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

An hour later, I’m enjoying my chicken chalupas from Taco Bell and Finn is back up in the baby’s room fighting putting the furniture together. 

“Ow! God fucking Damnit! It’s fucking furniture! It’s not supposed to be this fucking difficult!”

I groan hearing Finn yell out and something crash to the floor. Alright, if he’s not going to listen to be, time to call in the big guns.

I grab my phone and dial the one person I know Finn will listen to, 

“HEY! How’s my beautiful sister-in-law?”

I smile, “Hi Karl, I was wondering, are you free tomorrow?”

His laugh booms through the phone, “He’s being stubborn ain’t he?”

“He’s not reading the fucking instructions! I love the man, but I swear, he is not meant to build anything outside of Legos! He’ll follow the fucking instructions for that, but when it comes to the bed out child will sleep in, NOOO. He’s all “I can do it myself!” I gave up and made him go get me Taco Bell.” 

This just made Karl laugh even harder,

“Shit! Fine! Fuck you! I give up!” Finn hollers and even Karl can hear him,

“Uh oh, he’s getting pissed. Okay, I’ll be over tomorrow and help him put the baby’s room together.”

“Thank you Karl. If not, I have a feeling the baby will be sleeping with us until they go off to college.”

“We’ll get it, don’t worry. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Thanks Karl.”

We hang up just as Finn comes storming down the stairs and flops back on the sofa,

“The baby is going to sleep with us until they can put the stuff together themselves.” 

I laugh, standing from the kitchen table and moving over to the sofa, “I just told Karl that the baby might have to sleep with us until college. But there is one big problem with that. Know what it is?”

I nudge him and make him move enough for me to lie down next to him and he lays his head on my chest, hand on my belly. Finn grunts in response to my question.

“If the baby sleeps with us for that long, that mean no more sex until they leave for college. You really want to go 18+ years with no sex?” I tease, running my fingers through his hair.

Finn’s eyes go wide and he tries to sit up, “I’ve gotta get that room fixed!”

I laugh and make him lay back, “Calm down, that’s why I called Karl. He’s going to come over tomorrow and help. And you WILL follow the instructions! I’m not going to have my baby sleeping or lay on something that is unsteady and looks like a gust of wind could knock it over.” 

“Fine” he huffs.

He moves so his face is buried in my stomach, his hands resting on my stomach trying to feel the movement of out child. I smile when I feel the vibrations of his voice against my protruding belly. And soon I’m lulled to sleep listening to Finn’s sweet voice talking to our child.


	7. Not By Myself - Mustafa Ali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mustafa get's himself in a situation, but you decide to make him suffer a little before helping him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at wring Mustafa Ali. I love him, and I might write more with Mustafa at some point!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Happy Reading

You sit off to the side watching Mustafa and Jack practice for their match later tonight. They, of course, will be putting on a very entertaining match! You are entertained just by watching the practice match. But then again, Mustafa is in the match so there is no doubt you would be entertained. 

Everything is going great until Mustafa is going up to do his 450 splash and gets his foot caught up in the ropes, leaving him hanging upside down.

“Oh my!” you jump up to rush over to Mustafa.

Jack is going to help him when you stop him,

“No wait a minute. Let’s see if he can do it himself.” You smirk at Mustafa.

He pauses at his struggle to glare at you, “Really? Help me…”

“Hmmm…” you tap your chin as if thinking, “now, why should I do that? You can do everything for yourself. That’s what you said last night right? You don’t need my help because you can do for yourself?”

A look of realization crosses his face and he stares at you with a look of disbelief. It was quite comical actually, given that he is hanging by his foot on the top rope. 

Jack looks between the two of you, “Should I help him down?” he questions unsure of what is going on.

“Yes/No!” you and Mustafa answer at the same time.

You wrap your arm around Jack’s, “See, Ali right here doesn’t need any help. He can do everything for himself, he said so himself. So, if he wants down he can get himself down.”

“Really?! All because I said I didn’t want your help fixing supper last night?” he scoffs, attempting to cross his arms.

You shrug, “So Jack, care you join me for a drink?”

Tugging Jack away, you both move to leave the ring before Mustafa is calling after you.

“Wait, please? Will you please help me down?” he pleads, staring at you with his deep, beautiful eyes.

You move over so squat down beside him, “Tell me you need me or you can hang there until you get down yourself. Which will it be?”

Mustafa sighs, closing his eyes as he body goes slack, “Fine, yes, I need you. I need your help and I can’t do everything on my own. Happy now?”  
“Yup!” you chirp, making quick work of untangling his foot.

He stands up, glaring at you, “You are mean.”

Jack places his hand of Mustafa’s shoulder, “Don’t piss off the Mrs.’s mate. You won’t like the outcome.”


	8. First Day Of School - Finn Balor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has some separation issues when it comes to his child's first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Double update! Or would it be triple since I also updated "Let's Get Dirty"? Anyway, a cute and fluffy Finn Balor for you... because I have a lot of Finn Balor stuff! I love him, I can't help it!
> 
> (Sorry for any errors, I was quick with editing because of a severe thunderstorm hit)

“Fergal Devitte! It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka!” you scold the 36 year old man while jerking the bottle of vodka out of his hold.

He glowers at you, crossing his arms like a petulant child, “Gimme it back! I need it! I’m sad and it will make me feel better!”

You shake your head, “Do you really think drinking is going to solve anything? No matter how much you drink, it is not going to change the fact that our daughter is starting school today!”

“”SHH!!! Don’t say things like that!” he hisses, waving his arms around.

“Really Fergal? It is preschool. She will be gone four hours, that is all. She needs to go, be around other kids her own age!” 

“NO! She’s my baby! She can’t go to school!” 

You close your eyes, shaking your head at your husband’s behavior. Nothing you say seems to be getting through to him. 

For your argument, you both fail to hear the little pitter-patter of your daughter making her way into the kitchen.

“Real’ Daddy! I dun hafta go to skool! YAY!!!”

She runs to Finn, cheering as Finn lifts him up in his arms! “Yes! No school for my princess!”

He starts dancing around the kitchen with her in his arms. It is a very cute sight, you hate to break it up, but at last, you have to.

“You are going to preschool little girl. Mommy already has you all signed up, I paid tuition, and you’ve meet your teacher. We have new clothes for you; we even bought you a book bag and lunch box. Don’t you want to show off your cool book bag with Daddy on it? If you don’t go to school, Mommy has to take all of that stuff back.”

You might be playing dirty, knowing how much she loves her book bag and feeling like a big girl. But it is takes to get her to go to school. Then by damn, you’re going to play dirty.

Her eyes go wide, “YEAH! I sho’ off Daddy!” she squeals excitedly.

She wiggles in his arms, wanting to be put down. 

“Well, then let’s go get you in the bath and get you dressed! Then I’ll fix you pancakes and eggs before we go off to school!” 

You take her by the hand, turning around and sticking your tongue out at Finn as he huffs and plops down at the table.

Later, after you and Finn have dropped your daughter off at her new school and got her settled in class, Finn refuses to actually leave. You managed to get him back to the car, but he took the keys from you, sitting on them so that you are unable to drive off.

“Finn! You can’t just sit there all day! It is four hours! She will be fine, you will be fine! We need to go back home!”

“No! I’m not leaving. She might need me! I need to be here for my baby!” he is defiant in his argument, not letting up.

You start banging your head against the steering wheel. It would have been easier if you sent you daughter off to school while Finn was off on tour. He would not be fighting this much then!

Suddenly, your phone is going off, scaring you both.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mrs. Devitt? I’m sorry to ask, but could you come back? You daughter is not doing so well with the separation I think and…”

Apparently, Finn heard the teacher on the other end and was out the door before she could finish speaking. Rushing into the school and making quick work of collecting your daughter and bring her back to the car, getting her buckled up in her car seat.

Happily, Finn hands you the car keys, “No. Regrets!” he proclaims before turning to look at your daughter, 

“How about we go to the Zoo? Would that make my princess happy?!” he asks her, grinning like an idiot.

You roll your eyes, sighing. You might have lost this battle, but you have not lost the war!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
